Discovering Emotions
by MerpsiclesTheGreat
Summary: Luffy discovers something he can't quite explain, he and doesn't know how to deal with it. Luffy's POV, rated T for cursing.
1. The Beginning

**So this is my first fic! Man, this took me a while to upload. This site's formatting is a bit odd, but I still love it! I've been meaning to do this for a while. I mean, you ever feel like your OTP is running out of fans? Like when you just run out of fanfiction to read about them or fan art to gawk over? ;w; So sad...so I decided to take a shot at it myself! Please enjoy, and critique is always welcome and encouraged.**

 **I do not own any of One Piece or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Luffy, this is a bad idea."

Despite Colby's rambles about everything being "a bad idea", I pressed forward. There was no way I was about to turn back now. I had to start put together my crew! I hadn't recruited a single person, especially since Colby wants to be a marine instead.

"Colby, for the last time, I have to make this Roronoworo guy join my crew!"

"Roronoa Zoro, Luffy. And he's a dangerous bounty hunter, the blood thirstiest pirate killer of them all! He-He'll cut you up in an instant! Slice you, and-and-and dice you, and…"

Anything from that point sort of went in one of my ears and out the other with no processing whatsoever. Colby was aware of my oblivious attitude, repeatedly asking if I was listening and me coming up with distractions and excuses to just get along faster. Eventually, by repeating this routine for at least 10 minutes, we finally reached the Marine Fort. While Colby stood gawking at the large steel gate, I decided to do something productive and find a way in.

"L-Luffy! What do you think you're doing?!"

I looked glanced at Colby over my shoulder, my arms slung over the brick wall surrounding the fort. "I'm getting in, duh! You comin' or what?"

Colby mumbled some more worries as he tried finding a way to get up. Meanwhile, I returned my attention to the vast lot of dirt beyond the wall and the single silhouette smack dab in the center.

"Hey, Colby." He grunted in response. "Is that guy in the middle him? That Zoro guy you were fussing about?" His eyes followed the direction of my pointed finger. His body visibly tensed before he answered in a quaking voice.

"Y-Yeah. That's him…" Colby went on to some other long and cool sounding description of the prisoner, but was interrupted by a deep and calm call.

"Hey, you two…this isn't a show. Leave, or die." I turned my head to eye the speaker in time for him to lift his in return. Our eyes met, and I could feel the danger and hidden daggers casually digging through my eyes to the back of my skull. This guy was strong, I could tell just by looking at him and hearing his voice. I couldn't help but smile widely and even laugh a little. I was gonna like this guy!

After a whole slew of events and one sided bickering, I managed to collect the first member of my crew! We were growing slow, but growing nonetheless! Colby had decided to stay behind at the military base to start working for his dream as I sailed off to start working on mine. Now it was just me and Zoro in an itty bitty boat with nothing to eat but apples. That was going to get old soon…

Zoro said not to touch or talk to him because he wanted to meditate or whatever. I think he just wanted an excuse to sleep, which I discovered later is something he did often. However, this didn't stop me from crawling quietly to his side of the dinghy and staring at him so he would wake up. Even in his relaxed state, he looked strong and alert. He probably knew I was looking at him, and thus would wake up and talk to me. Foolproof. My thoughts wound up distracted from my brilliant plan, and staring eventually turned into studying.

His hair was short and green, looking incredibly soft despite his other rugged features. I wanted to touch it. Zoro's warning echoed in my mind, and I decided to respect his boundaries...for now. His skin was a darker shade than mine, and I imagined he secretly liked sunbathing. I continued making up stories based on his looks (my favorite being his secret addiction to candy, based on his desire to sleep all the time; I always got sleepy after eating a lot of candy) until that activity stopped fueling my entertainment. I wondered what his favorite game was...

I rolled out of my crisscross sitting onto my back, arms and legs strewn about, trying to make as much noise without being obvious.

"Uuugh, so boooored…." I groaned loudly, peeking out the side of my eye to see if I got a reaction. Zoro didn't budge, and a pout found its way on my lips. I guess I needed to try harder.

I quickly sat back up before sneaking to his side, just inches away from him. I groaned loudly again, this time directed right into his ear. He leaned away slightly, but seemingly only due to the rocking of the boat.

You know what? Boundaries are for non-crewmates.

I took my slender index finger and extended it to slowly sink its way into his cheek. No reaction had occurred when I retracted it, so I tried it again. And again. Then I kept my finger there, moving it in small circles against his skin. Then I rapidly poked his cheek. Then circles. Then slow again. By this point I was so invested with poking him, I hadn't noticed Zoro's brow lowering significantly and a vein pulsing from his temple. Eventually his eyes eased open and he slapped my hand away.

"What the hell are you doing?! I told you not to bother me." As angry as he sounded, I felt he was more annoyed, something I'm used to.

"Zoro, I'm boooooored…."

"So what?"

"So play with me."

"...Why would I do that?"

"Cause I'm bored."

"Are you really seventeen?" Zoro quirked an eyebrow, and maybe a hint of a smile. Probably not, but I was going to take it that way.

"Yeah, why?"

"You act seven."

I frowned with a major pout, getting a small laugh from Zoro. As small as it was, it was victory enough.

Man. This was going to be hard…

 **Aaaand that's part one! ;D Feel free to stick around for the next part coming shortly. Remember, critique if you feel the need to do so! Have a good day, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Friendship

**Oh my goodness, this chapter was so hard to write for some reason. I had the WORST case of writer's block...I just couldn't figure out how to start it ;w; but I did eventually. Like, it was so bad, I was tempted to make a log of my thoughts/progress, or lack thereof. But that's boring :P**

 **But then, spontaneously one night, I just sped right through this and was just "NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW :D"...and then had to stop really close to the end because I didn't know how to continue ;^;**

 **So here it is, finally, chapter 2! Thanks to those who supported me and followed my first fic ;;w;; I'll remember you until I don't because I forget my own name sometimes.**

Chapter 2:

A lot had happened since that day I made my voyage on the sea.

Zoro and I found a navigator, Nami, after weeks of just roaming on the open ocean with nothing but apples (and being carried away by a giant bird I only intended to eat) and fighting a weird clown dude. Then we went to this place called "Syrup Island" (surprisingly, syrup was not their main meal) and got a sharpshooter named Usopp AND a boat! After, well, fighting a weird cat dude. I was just lying on the head of our ship, a giant sheep head (both adorable AND awesome) when I had realized how many weird pirates there are.

Though it was completely uneventful, I at least had someone to play with now. Usopp taught me how to shoot things with a cannon, which was pretty cool, but I felt a slight absence with him. We would play some games like tag or target practice with birds or rocks, which was a nice change, but there was something in me that...I don't know. I couldn't play with him for too long or that feeling would grow, so I faked some excuse for me to leave or something.

So I decided to just bug Zoro some.

And…

I found I could do it for the entire day.

I would poke his cheeks until he opened his eyes angrily to hit me or chase me around the deck until he caught me and ruffled my hair or something. I would come out laughing and he would hit me on the head before walking off mumbling something with sleepy slurs. Then I'd wait for him to go to sleep to repeat the whole process. During meals, I would talk and laugh loudly with my mouth hanging open, but then Nami would get mad, too. It's not as fun when Nami gets mad at me.

I also noticed how well Zoro understood me. He was the first directly after me to pull Usopp into our crew without letting him have a say. When Usopp did that stupid painting on the sail that looked like him, we both hit him at the same time. When Nami and Usopp would yell at me for something or say whatever I wanted to do was "reckless" or "an idiotic idea", Zoro would agree with me and go with my brilliant plan. Nami must have noticed something or another when she pulled me away from my daily Zoro poking.

"Hi Luffy," she greeted distractedly while casually standing in front of the nearly empty refrigerator to block my path.

"Hey, Nami! You ruined my schedule!" I laughed playfully, and Nami rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Yeah, about that. Luffy...what is your relationship with Zoro?"

"Uhm…" I scratched my head and tilted my head back and forth in thought. My mind went back to that strange feeling I had without him. "Well...I like playing with him a lot. I don't know why, though…"

I thought some more, my arm slinking lazily behind my back. Nami seemed to be thinking about something as well.

"Well, maybe it's because you two are so different. Opposites attract, you know?" Her voice sounded fine and cheery, but some other emotions seemed mixed in her face. "Maybe you guys are just really close friends."

"Oh! Like best friends?" A wide grin spread on my face just before I lightly tossed the apple I snatched when Nami wasn't looking. "That's awesome! A fitting role for my first mate!"

I bolted out the door in a fit of laughter with our orange haired navigator angrily stampeding after me, though the apple was long gone.


	3. Falling

**I'm so sorry for the delay! The day after I was almost done, my life became 134% more difficult! D: Color Guard practice before school starts, basically all day and takes up my attention for the rest! It stinks, because I was only a few lines away from completing this part!**

 **A quick thank you to those supporters! A few of you mentioned it's kind of strange to see Luffy's POV when his thoughts are rarely if not ever displayed in the manga or anime. I can see where you guys are coming from, and I can definitely relate. I did it this way because of THIS chapter in particular and so forth! This one gives Luffy's POV more purpose and is easier for me to write this way. Sorry if it's too bothersome!**

 **Well, that's enough blathering and stalling. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Falling

I felt...wrong. I wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't feel normal. And food, surprisingly, didn't do much at all. So I figured I'd ask the ship doctor we recently got, Chopper.

"So, Luffy, what symptoms do you have?" I found him and Sanji talking in the storage room where he decided to look me over.

"Hmm...well, my face feels really really hot…" Chopper mumbled the possibility of a fever. "And...my stomach hurts, and my chest, too…"

Our doctor hopped down from a box and climbed cautiously onto my lap to place a hoof on my forehead. "Well, you're not warm right now."

"Well, yeah, it only happens sometimes."

Sanji stood up and shuffled from his corner in the room to ours with his eyes locked on mine.

"When does it happen?"

"Hmm...I don't know. It just kinda does."

"Well...You should come back when the symptoms do, so I can give a proper analysis. Right now I could say it's a number of things, like dehydration, anxiety, your bowel system could be irritated…" He gasped with wide eyes and gripped my shoulders tightly. "You could have Supraventricular Tachycardia!"

"...Super tacky what?"

"Oh, this is bad! The symptoms match up, especially since the rapid heartbeat comes and goes at random times. Oh, this could be caused by almost anything! Oh god, someone get a doctor!"

"You are a doctor, Chopper."

Something about the deep, soothing voice traveling across the room made my entire body stiff. I could feel my face grow hot and my heart beat a million miles an hour. My head turned itself to let my eyes rest on the tanned face of our green haired swordsman.

"Oh, right! Thanks, Zoro. Ah! Luffy, your face is burning up!"

The blood pumping in my ears was drowning out everything Chopper was screaming about and the bickering between the other two. My eyes subconsciously traced the angry features of Zoro's face directed to Sanji, a kind of face he never directed towards me. He always looked at me with understanding or momentary annoyance. My thoughts were filled with the hope he would just look at me with those kind eyes…

Crap. He looked at me.

I changed my direction to my hands nervously tugging at my shorts.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" He sounded so concerned, and it made me so much worse.

"N-No no, it's nothing," I tried reassuring him with a forced smile in his direction. "My...stomach just hurts, that's all."

He sighed and sat beside me, scratching the back of his head while I reluctantly tensed up as his other shoulder brushed mine. "You probably caught what Nami had. Or sitting outside in the snow with nothing but...that."

"Wh-What?! I haven't been sick a day in my life!" I sat up straight in my defense and whipped around to face him directly. My pride almost instantly vanished when I saw how close we really were, and the extra few inches that made all the difference. I could feel his warm breath down on my nose, his probing green eyes on mine. I didn't realize I was shaking until Chopper mentioned it.

"Hey, marimo," Sanji spoke up to bring Zoro's eyes from mine, bringing me out of my trance. "Get out of here, all this body heat won't lower his temperature."

"I'm concerned for our captain, you shitty cook." I smiled lightly. "If he's sick, what'll he do?" They began bickering a little before Chopper had to break them up.

"Zoro, I need you to go get some water for Luffy. It can't be seawater, of course, and Nami knows how to get it. Can you go get some please?"

Zoro tsked and stood up to oblige to his order. I watched him all the way out the door and as he told me to take care. My heart rate decreased almost immediately and my arms relaxed.

"Hey, Luffy." Sanji caught my attention while lighting his cigarette. "Your fever went down, right? All the symptoms you mentioned came and left just now?"

I blinked at him and nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It's just like that, what I mentioned and stuff. Still don't know why it happens, though…" I scratched my head with my finger and squeezed my eyes closed tightly.

"Tsk. I figured that's what it was, but I didn't know it was like that…"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Sanji?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Chopper. Hey, why don't you go help that dumbass marimo? He probably got lost or something. I'll take care of Luffy in the meantime."

"Oh! Yeah, that's probably true. I'll be back!" Chopper hopped off my lap and dashed out the door, calling for Zoro. Sanji sat across from me and sighed deeply, nothing being said for a while.

"Hey, Luffy...you ever been in love?" I looked at him with complete confusion, and he scoffed with a shake of his head. "That was a stupid question. You don't even know what it is."

"Love? Like meat?"

"No, no...that was a stupid question on my part…"

"Sanji, you're acting weird. Did you eat today?

"Food isn't the answer every time, Luffy." Sanji was getting visibly irritated and began speaking again before I could intervene. "Luffy, you're not sick at all."

"Really? Phew, that's a relief! I'd never been sick a day in my life!" I laughed and pulled my feet into a cross. "Hey, then what's up with how I was? Sure felt weird. Hey, Sanji, are you listening to me?!"

"I can hear you fine, idiot," he mumbled under his breath. "Hell, I think I may be sick just thinking about it…"

"Eh?! Sanji, you can't be sick! Who's gonna make all the food?! None of us know how! I don't, Nami doesn't, Z...Zoro do-"

"Luffy, you god damned idiot! You're in love with that...that...shitty, green-haired…"

"Wait...you mean...Zoro?"

Sanji huffed a shaky "yes" through his smoke, but I barely registered it. I...I was in love with...Zoro?

 **Aaand there you have it! I'm so glad to finally have this up. And, yes, I got the potential disease from WebMD xP**


	4. Trying

**I decided to start working on this chapter immediately to make up for my tom foolery. However, because school is starting soon and Color Guard is still owning my free time, this chapter is being uploaded at a later date...oh, this is great. I'm so sorry my lovely supporters ;^; I want this chapter to be nice and wonderful to make up for it. I'm sorry ;;-;;**

 **Later update JESUS KRIMENI CHRISTMAS I AM SO SORRY THIS IS EVEN LATER GOODNESS GRACIOUS I AM SO SORRY ;A; Life just decided to kick me in the nonexisting nards and make me miserable for a while so I was even more involved in other things to distract me and EXCUSES EXCUSES I'M SO SORRY ;A;**

Chapter 4: Trying

When Sanji had told me I was in love with Zoro, I was denying and secretly thinking of it for a long while. When we had dropped of Vivi and Robin joined the crew, I often caught myself admiring Zoro whenever I caught wind of him. I would frequently hide behind the Merry's mast and find myself completely lost in his training body. He would train in any weather on the daily basis, and every time he looked amazing. The sun reflected on the sweat coating his tan skin, but the rain washed it away while keeping the heavenly glow. I wasn't the only one catching me staring for hours.

"Hey, Luffy-"

I nearly jumped out of my skin and released a hushed yelp before quickly turning on my heels to face Usopp.

"Usopp! Don't sneak up on my like that!"

"Nothing's changed in your daily schedule, huh?"

I swallowed hard and nodded slowly. It didn't take long for the news to spread across the ship to everyone except Zoro. Chopper was left out I think, too, because Nami says he can't keep a secret. Everyone except Sanji was pretty accepting, and the girls found it awfully cute and would take the chance to pester me whenever it came up in conversation or situation.

"Luffy, you gotta tell him about this, it's getting out of hand." Usopp sighed and shook his head. "You can't even talk to him sometimes without having a freak out."

"T-T-T-Tell him?! But Sanji says guys are supposed to like girls...he's gonna hate me…"

"What, Zoro? Come on, he's the last person on this ship to ever hate you, no matter what you say. And, whether he denies or accepts, at least you'll know and can talk to him like a normal human being, or at least back to your version of normal."

"B...but…" I felt myself getting a fever as a result of the gears in my head turning too fast for too long. I wanted to find some kind of excuse, but I couldn't find too many. "You said it yourself, I can't talk to him very well...so I can't."

"Ha! Luffy, it's almost as if you've forgotten who I am! Back in my days of Captain Usopp before gracing you with my assistance, I've had plenty experience with dating personally and helping lovesick fools like yourself! Leave it to me, and you'll have what you want in no time!" He laughed with his arm slung over shoulder, but I couldn't help my racing thoughts when he said I could have what I want.

…

The first plan was to use some kind of pickup line, so we spent a long while writing a bunch of them on small cards for me to reference. I picked my favorite one, "I'm falling for you", even though I didn't get it, and then we just had to figure out how to act it out. Despite how many times Chopper had to take splinters from my face and arms, I was determined to get it right.

In due time, Usopp said I was ready.

I sat in the crowsnest, peeking over the railing slightly to the deck below. My mental preparations came to a halt once a movement of green caught my eye as it yawned and slugged its way to the base of the mast. I looked up at the sun and deducted it was time for Zoro's pre-lunch nap. Taking a deep breath, I hauled myself onto the edge and closed my eyes to focus on slowing my rapidly beating heart.

Then, I let myself fall forward clumsily.

My screams pierced the silent sea air. I was fully prepared to smash through the deck, getting my face coated in band aids and my ear talked off my Nami and Usopp about repairs. I closed my eyes and braced myself but instead felt my body collapse into a warm embrace, my quick breaths hitting a force before me and reflecting back.

"You alright, Captain?"

A chill spread across me as I heard the familiar baritone voice. I opened my eyes and prayed my suspicions were wrong, but of all the times I'm actually right.

"H-Hi, Zoro." I waved meekly at the lovely tan face inches away from my blushing competitor. One of his strong arms moved from the crook of my legs to lightly hit me on my head.

"Idiot. You could have really hurt yourself. You're rubber, not invincible."

I rubbed my head and nodded while avoiding eye contact. Zoro had first caught me in bridal position which was pretty bad, but after he hit me his other hand was still on my back as I sat half involuntarily in his lap which was worse. My face was burning.

"What were you doing anyway?" Oh, right! The pick-up line thing! I had been practicing this for weeks or months or whatever! But...what was it again?

"Uhh...I have fallen on you," I barely got out through my sheepish smile.

I got a confused look in return followed by a sigh. "Well, I don't know what I expected. Nothing that makes sense, yeah, but…" Zoro smiled at me, making my heart race at unbearable speeds as he pat my hatted head. "Alright, get up. I'm tired and already lost some of my nap time. Go off and do whatever before I get cranky."

I nodded eagerly and tripped over my panicked, lanky legs on my way to the kitchen and scampered under the table. Two pairs of high heels tapped against the floor towards me along with two other pairs. Usopp crouched to my level and sighed.

"It was 'I think I have fallen for you', doofus."

"It was still cute," Nami giggled.

"Quite the display," Robin chuckled.

I could hear the puff of smoke leaving Sanji's lips. "Take two, I guess."

…

A few days later, a week maybe, Sanji had called me to the kitchen to talk to me alone. He said the line thing didn't work for me because I was so nervous and couldn't think correctly.

"I don't know why you asked that moron in the first place." Sanji flicked the lighter a few times to ignite his cigarette. "He doesn't know a thing about romance."

"But, Sanji," I rocked back and forth with my legs crossed on the table. "Aren't you more of a girl person? You don't know how to hit on guys, do you?"

Sanji "tch"ed in response. "Luffy, I know everything having to do with romance. As much as I'd rather have nothing to do with this...this deformed way of love, I can't just stand by and watch my captain fail."

Although I didn't know what he meant by defrosted love, my insides bubbled with happiness. Sure, I'd never seen Sanji successfully get a girlfriend, but maybe that's just how the process worked. I was willing to get any piece of advice I could at the moment, so I eagerly nodded and perked my ears.

Sanji told me I had to "woo" Zoro, whatever that meant. I figured I just had to act like Sanji always did around Nami and Robin, but he told me not to do that since it only works for women. I didn't have any real idea how to brew him without hurting him or anything, but if Sanji said so.

I strode over to Zoro with a special walk I had been working on to get his attention. But since I wasn't used to walking that way, I tripped over the stairs leading to the deck he was on and landed on my face. I lay there for a while out of embarrassment.

"Uh, Luffy? You all right?"

I sat up and rubbed my face before quickly standing to lean in the deck railing where he was resting.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed, attempting to flip my hair. "Just looking for a place to smoke and what not." I whipped out a cigarette Sanji gave me as well as the lighter. My thumb burnt from striking it and getting no flaming results. My frustrations must have been obvious, and Zoro stood up and took it from my hands.

"I didn't know you smoked," he mumbled sleepily, striking a flame flawlessly. "I don't care for it. Doesn't do anything for me and reminds me of that shitty cook."

I pulled myself from my trance when his fingers grazed mine to grab the lighter. "I-I uh...I just started recently. Heard it was...uh...nice."

Zoro shrugged before holding out the fire to the tip of the cigarette between my lips. "Well, whatever, Captain's wishes. But I don't think you'll like it."

My face grew warm and I leaned into the fire and breathed in deeply. As soon as the smoke hit the back of my throat, I coughed and hacked. Zoro's strong hand hit me on the back multiple times.

"See, I told you." He rubbed my back with care until I stopped coughing. I kind of wanted his hand to stay with me even when I felt better. "Go see Chopper about that, and I'll go tell that piece of shit cook what he's done."

Something inside my chest fluttered at the thought of Zoro wanting to defend me, but I didn't want them to get in a fight. I couldn't force any words out of my throat, so I reached out to grab him. My fingers felt his arm slip past them before he stopped. Without knowing, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

We were holding hands, and he wasn't pulling away.

"U-Uhm...It's fine, Zoro," I looked down at our intertwined fingers. "I just took one from him...I won't do it again…so it's okay."

Nothing happened for a while. I don't think he was bothered with our position, but I do know that I could have stayed like that forever.

Zoro rubbed the back of his head with his other hand and sighed. "Alright. Whatever you say, Luffy."

I smiled and let go of his hand, and he went back to sleep in no time. I couldn't help it, but I watched him rest peacefully for a while before sheepishly walking to the kitchen where Sanji waited with his face in his hands.

"Somehow," he huffed, "you managed to mess it up again."

"We…" I wrung my hands together and smiled down at the floor. "We...held hands…"

Sanji scoffed. "You're so helplessly in love with that idiot and it sickens me." He stomped over to the refrigerator and flung it open with intention to cook. Instead of pestering him to fill my hungry stomach, I curled up on the bench next to the table and giggled into my knees.

…

Nami and Robin called me from my daily Zoro watch into their bunk, which they never really did unless I was in really big trouble. I quickly shuffled down the steps already spouting excuses.

"I didn't do anything! It was Usopp! He put the blame on me, I swear!"

Nami sighed, and Robin laughed softly. "You're not in trouble, Mr. Captain. Miss Navigator and I just wanted to talk to you about your little crush on the swordsman."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and sat down on the chair she offered me. I eventually felt better once I realized this would be the best of my options. Nami and Robin had guys adoring them all the time. There's no way they couldn't help me!

"S-So what should I do? Are...you gonna help me...get him to...like...me?" I gripped the seat beneath me until it felt my fingertips felt they would bleed.

"Luffy, Zoro already likes you. Hell, I'm sure he even loves you." My heart skipped a beat. "Thing is, Zoro has too much manly pride to tell you."

"Meaning," Robin took over for Nami. "You have to be the one to tell him."

I wrung my hands nervously, and my voice cracked as I spoke. "B-But...Sanji said most guys like girls, and...He may hate me if I tell him...a-and...I don't…" I could faintly hear Nami and Robin giggling to each other before one or the other said I look cute while flustered.

"Luffy, there's no way in the entire world Zoro could ever hate you," Nami laughed, and her heels clicked against the floor in my direction. Her hand pat my head and ruffled my hair a bit. "You just have to go tell him, okay?"

I looked up at her with big eyes and nodded unsurely. She smiled at me brightly and took my hat from hanging around my neck to the top of my head. They both shooed me off and a shyly slugged up the steps in search of Zoro. I didn't know where he could be, since his nap was over and I could never determine his next destination in a specific schedule.

When I asked Sanji, he said he didn't know nor care, and that I smelled too bad to be asking someone out. I pouted and dragged my feet to the bath. As I reached the door, I realized that I'd need someone to get the water ready for me or I'd grow weak and drown. I huffed and reached for the door handle just before it decided to open on its own. I stepped around to greet the person exiting. I assumed it was Usopp.

I wasn't expecting a clean Zoro with glimmering skin and a towel hanging loosely around his waist. Very. _Very. Loosely._

My heart beat a million miles an hour, and my face was painfully hot. I couldn't get a single sound to exit my throat besides incomprehensible stutters and small gasps. As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes still to one place. If I looked at his face, I would lose my breath from its beauty. If I looked into his eyes, I would melt at his gaze. If I looked anywhere else-torso and... _below_ -I would have a heart attack. I wanted to leave before he noticed me, but my legs wouldn't move. Either way, he noticed me too soon.

"Hey, Luffy," the sleepy Zoro said gruffly. "You need help with the bath? Bet you haven't taken one, and Nami's probably pissed about it, too. Come on, let's get going." He extended a hand in my direction, the other being the only force keeping the _very_ loose towel from pooling at his feet.

"Huh? Luffy, what's wrong? You're acting weird." I couldn't move. My chest was alternating from beating at light speed and stopping abruptly. My head was pounding and felt like a sauna. It barely felt like I was there. It felt more like I was suspended in the air with nothing around me but him.

"...Luffy? You having one of those, uh...sick moment things Chopper was talking about? You okay?" He pressed his extended hand to my forehead, and I stopped breathing entirely. My eyes were wide open, and I couldn't speak at all. It didn't help anything when he leaned in to inspect my face more.

That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

I later woke up in Nami's bed with a wet towel on my forehead, a concerned Chopper mixing some medicine, and a reading Robin. A mysterious hand removed the towel from my face and handed it to Chopper.

"Thanks Robin. Oh, Luffy! You're awake!" I sat up and rubbed my head sleepily. Chopper instantly tackled me to unsuccessfully pin be back onto the bed. "No, Luffy, you can't move yet! You could still be having an episode!"

I pried him off my face and placed him in my lap. He eventually settled down once I kept scratching behind his ear under his hat. I turned to Robin when she laughed and gave me my missing hat.

"You okay, Mr. Captain? Do you remember anything before you left us momentarily?"

I placed my hat on my head and held my chin in my hand. "Well, I was going to talk Zoro like you told me to. I went to take a bath first, though, and I ran into…" Oh. _Oh._

My nose felt hot, and my upper lip felt wet. I touched my face and saw red on my fingers. Sanji came down the steps with a plate of food and chuckled slightly. He wiped my face with a handkerchief and showed me the blood that was on my face.

"You've had your first nosebleed, huh?" Sanji laughed and breathed in his cigarette and stepped away.

"Maybe, Mr. Captain," Robin said without looking up from her book. "You should just wait it out and see if Mr. Swordsman does anything. Your luck with asking him out isn't exactly top notch."

 **Chrimeny Christmas I did it *^* better late than never, I suppose but I still feel bad…...I made it super long to kind of make up for it, I guess.**

 **Imma start working on the next one immediately, but don't expect it up any time soon…..school is a rude son of a butt nugget sometimes.**


	5. Panic

**GUESS WHAT I'M BACK BEACHES for anyone who will read this lol. Yeah, it's...VERY very late. I had a bunch of guard stuff to do, homework, exam studying, other mandatory projects, and personal shiz. To make it up to y'all, (cuz I do feel really REALLY bad for making you wait so long ;-;) I'm gonna upload the rest of the story in one day. :D Once I finish it all...I figured that making you guys wait for one chapter and then wait for the rest after like twenty years was kinda stupid. It's better to wait a while to get everything at once than to wait a while and get poops, right?**

 **Soooo please enjoy, and I hope it was worth the wait! [I may start a new fic, cuz I still feel SOUPS bad and want to produce something worth the wait ;-;]**

Chapter 5: The Panic

The salty sea breeze rustled my hair and my gaze remained on the waves. I felt the ship beneath me slowly rise and fall as I curled up behind the mane of the sunny lion. My hands were pressed to my pounding chest, my heated face lying with comfort on my knees. There was one thing-or person-on my mind, and it made the summer heat unbearable.

"Hey, Luffy," Nami's gentle voice reached my ears over the sound of ocean water smashing against the ship below. I raised my head to let her know I was listening. "We're almost to the next island. It's an archipelago with very tall trees, bubbles, many places to go. Just be careful because there are a lot of other pirates and marine groups, so…" I barely noticed her voice drift off to concerned silence.

"Luffy, I think you need to relax." I unfurled slightly and peeked from where I hid myself. Robin stood next to Nami, arms folded nonchalantly. I looked around quietly, searching for Zoro unadmittedly, and slid off the head sheepishly.

"I...you don't know if that's what I was thinking of…" My fingers twisted at the hem and buttons of my vest, and my eyes were determined to drill holes into the deck.

"It's not as if it's unnoticeable." Nami huffed. I felt a hand take the hat off of my head and gently shift my hair. This was something Robin started doing some time ago to calm me down, and I openly accepted the action.

"Are you afraid of being rejected? Is that why you won't say anything?" I visibly flinched and went still. Nami and Robin went silent, and the hand on my head drew more soothing patterns.

"Luffy, you know Zoro better than all of us," Robin said with a smile. "I am very certain he wouldn't leave your side for any reason, no matter how drastic."

Something in her eyes made me think that she knew something I didn't. Sanji and Brook had acted the same way since I randomly got better at Thriller Bark, but no one will tell me what happened.

"But even...even if he doesn't mind that I…" I coughed forcefully and continued later in the thought. "Isn't it...awkward? To be liked by someone that you...don't?"

"Yes, it can be," Nami grumbled and Robin giggled. I heard Sanji sneeze violently and Chopper rushing to assist as if he had pneumonia. "But it's not worth breaking their heart and leaving. And it's kind of flattering in a way, so I don't mind."

"But what if-"

"Luffy, if I'm to be honest," Robin interrupted. "I think Zoro might feel similarly to you as you do to him."

My face and ears exploded in embarrassed heat. I took my hat from my shoulders and shoved it over my face to hide what I knew had to be blushing and maybe even the soft squeaking leaving my open mouth.

Robin laughed and patted my shoulder. In a few moments, the Sunny Go hit the bay of Sabaody Archipelago. I gratefully forgot about my feelings and jumped to the head, eagerly scanning the scenery. Nami was right; there were a lot of trees with numbers and huge bubbles everywhere. I couldn't see any towns or buildings from where we were, but I was excited to get going.

I was vaguely paying attention to the groups Nami assigned for us to stay together. I stood tall and stretched in hopes of seeing something cool. What I got, however, was my sandal slipping off the wet surface, sending me tumbling into the ocean below. Everything was disoriented; I couldn't save myself or move in the slightest. As water filled my lungs, salty and musky, my vision began to go black.

I opened my eyes weakly and closed them instantly when I felt drips of water slip through my eyelids. A hand wiped the water from my face after I violently coughed up gallons of ocean water from my lungs, and I heard distant voices slowly becoming clear.

"I'm glad he's alright."

"He's an idiot, falling in like that. He needs to be more careful!"

"Yeah, he could've died! A doctor can only do so much."

"That's right, Usopp! Wait...Hey! I'm a great doctor!"

My senses came back in time for me to notice my position. I felt myself being held by a pair of strong arms, one under the crook of my legs and the other supporting my back. I put my head on the chest beside me while I got my bearings, and I recognized a familiar smell that caused my eyes to shoot open in fear.

"Oh, you're awake."

My eyes locked with Zoro's, and I felt like I was going to die. He wore my hat and no shirt, showing his wet, muscular torso. He removed his arm beneath my legs to pass the hat onto me.

"You need to be more careful when you're up there. You know you can't swim, so just…" He kept talking, but my head started pounding unbearably and my ears started ringing. My mind was loosely connected with my body, so I barely noticed when I jumped up from Zoro's lap and tumbled backward onto the deck.

"Woah, Luffy! Are you okay?" Usopp walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, but my eyes stayed focused on Zoro's confused face. Everyone was circled around me, looking down at me. It really didn't help the embarrassed heat spreading throughout my entire body.

"Luffy, what's wrong-"

Nami's question didn't register. I shot to my feet and dashed for the island, thinking of running as far away as I could. Everyone called out to me, but I kept running. I, of course, didn't know where I was going, but I had to go somewhere. Anywhere else.

I eventually reached a town bustling with people, laughing and enjoying themselves. I stopped running to breathe for a moment before going into a narrow alleyway. Once I felt hidden enough, I curled into a ball and choked back tears. I was so mad at myself for running away because of a stupid crush. I hugged my knees tightly and inhaled sharply to exhale shaky breaths.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I finally got to the point where I had calmed down slightly. I hadn't moved from my spot, though, and I doubt I was planning on it. I may have sat there forever if a voice hadn't called me from my daze.

"Luffy…"

I slowly looked up to see Zoro sitting beside me, a bottle of booze in his hand and his eyes glaring at the sky. His chest was still slightly wet, so his red and white striped vest stuck to him slightly. I kept looking at him silently until he looked back at me.

"You feeling better?" I nodded wordlessly and tried my hardest not to break eye contact. "That's good."

We sat in silence, just looking at each other. I felt he was trying to read my thoughts and feelings, but I didn't look away.

"Did I do something? You kind of just ran away, and you looked scared." He took a swig from the bottle, and I unfurled from my ball. "I didn't join your crew to get in your way, so you could just tell me if I-"

"No!" I sat up on my knees to face him. I could feel tears pricking the sides of my eyes, but I held them back. "It's not your fault! I'm just going through some weird stuff or whatever. I don't want to lose you! You're my friend!"

I threw on that last part in hopes of sounding a lot less obvious, but I really did want him to stay. The thought of him leaving was incredibly terrifying, and I couldn't handle that pain.

He seemed slightly taken back by my outburst, but he also looked a lot less tense. He chuckled and took another gulp from his bottle.

"Well, let me help or do something. I don't want to be a useless first mate after what I promised."

I nodded violently. I felt a lot better on the inside, a lot more at peace. I didn't expect Zoro to pull me into an one armed hug, pressing my ear to his chest. Unlike before, I didn't feel panicked or the need to run as far as possible. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. At that time, I thought everything was perfect. I didn't need to tell him my feelings, especially if he started acting distant and uncomfortable. If everything stayed the way it was, I would be okay.

As long as Zoro was with me.

Zoro was gone.

My mind couldn't handle that possibility, even though I saw the travesty happen right before my eyes. One second he was there, injured and limping, and the next he was gone. By one touch of Kuma's paw, he was gone. He. Was. _Gone._

One by one, all the others vanished as well. Were they dead? Were my friends dead? Was _Zoro_ dead?

Even though I decided not to tell him my feelings in fear of him leaving, my heart tore when I saw he was gone regardless. Why didn't I tell him, I screamed at myself mentally. When everyone else was gone and Kuma was inches from my face, I felt I was already dead. All my friends died, and I was close behind. But the only thing on my mind was a single, haunting question.

 _Why didn't I tell him I loved him?_

 **Alright alright alright, that's it for this chapter! I'm going to write the next three immediately (that's how many are left, so we're almost there!) so I can post all four at once. I feel so bad, like soups bad. If my feelings were made into soup, it would be so bad it'd be molding. I don't know if that makes sense, but I'm still sad.**


	6. Separation

**WHO NEEDS AUTHOR'S NOTES WHEN I'M ALMOST DONE LET'S DO THIS POOPER SCOTCH**

Chapter 6: The Separation

I blinked in utter confusion, trying to process my location. A few seconds ago, I was on Sabaody Archipelago facing Kuma. And then I was...in a forest? I was unbelievably confused, but I eventually processed something that instantly lifted my spirits:

I was alive.

So everyone else had to be alive, too.

 _Zoro was alive._

I nearly jumped with joy, laughing and screaming. Happy tears replaced the sad ones, and I stood up with a goofy smile on my face. I didn't know where I was, but I had to get back fast. I'm sure the others would be there by the time I reached the ship, but I didn't want to be the last one.

With my mission in mind, I rushed off to figure out where the heck I was. Then I ran into a lady with a snake bow, and things began to make just as much sense as that sounded.

Things settled down after a while, but I was still very antsy. I wanted nothing more than to meet up with all of my friends up until I found out Ace was captured by the marines.. I only needed a boat...and a map...and a way to figure out where I was...and a crew to help me sail the ship… Okay, so there were a lot of things I needed that I didn't have. So I was going to ask Hamcock for hers. I scuffed my feet against the stone pavement on the palace balcony. The old lady told me to wait there while she woke her up because she was sick or something. She wouldn't let me inside or help in anyway, so I just waited.

"Did you need something, Luffy?"

I looked up to see Hamcock's silhouette in the doorway. I smiled and turned towards her.

"Hey, can you do me a favor? I need a ship to go help Ace."

"Of course! It's no problem at all!" Something sparkled in her eyes, and she smiled with more kindness than I'd ever seen her show to anyone else. I found it kind of suspicious at first, but I didn't question it.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" I jumped with glee, already preparing my rescue plan. I was so excited, I barely noticed the shocked gasps and whispers coming from inside.

After spending an irritatingly long time on the boat, I finally found out why Hamcock was so nice to me. We reached Impel Down, the first step to reaching Ace, and she was going to extensive lengths to help me. She helped me hide (in her coat-a weird position for her to choose, in my opinion) and lied a lot for my sake. Then she kept saying we were married or something.

I definitely was not used to someone having a crush on me.

It was hard to manage, too. I had to keep telling her that we weren't dating and my lack of interest for the relationship. Regardless of how many times I told her, she just didn't listen. I was very tempted to tell her that my heart wasn't for sale and be done with it, but I remembered the conversation I had with Nami a while back.

" _But even...even if he doesn't mind that I...Isn't it...awkward? To be liked by someone you...don't?"_

" _Yes, it can be, but it's not worth breaking their heart and leaving."_

I was never someone to be so mean to someone undeserving, so Hamcock was no different. I could relate to her; it's hard to really like someone who just isn't interested. I figured I could let her feel happy with her imaginary relationship, and I could just see us as friends from my side.

The situation gave me hope in a strange way. Zoro wasn't mean, at least not to me. He promised to help me, and he didn't seem to be the kind of person to break a promise.

I didn't feel scared anymore.

I wasn't scared when I went to Impel Down, with all of the enemies I had once fought. I wasn't scared when I faced that weird commander guy who tried poisoning me. I was sad, not scared when Bon Clay sacrificed himself again. I wasn't scared when I saw Ace on the execution platform.

I was mortified when Akainu punched straight through my brother's chest and left him dying in my arms.

I woke up from a coma I didn't know I was in and found myself on an island with about a billion trees. All these trees and plants, a doctor or whatever, and fore stupid trees.

But where was Ace?

In my mind, the only thought in my mind screamed unbearably high like a sharp set of nails raking against my skull. It cycled over and over, a record with a scratch, demanding to know:

 _Where is Ace?!_

I didn't know how long I was in a state Rayleigh deemed as psychotic, but I felt just as empty when I was pulled out. When I was rampaging, I had a shred of hope linked to Ace's life. But when I was awake, I had no choice but to accept the reality.

Ace was dead.

 _My brother was dead._

My chest hurt like I had been punched straight through my ribcage, and that hand tore my heart from its place. I hadn't considered doing anything else besides mourning on my own, but Rayleigh was very straightforward with what he thought about that.

"Luffy, I know it's hard to lose a person so close to you," Rayleigh spoke sternly to me as I slouched defeatedly on a log, "but you need to move on."

"Move on?! How could I just-"

"What about your friends?"

I stopped instantly, and I felt my eyes widen. Flashes of my friends' faces shone behind my eyes, and my empty chest filled with hope.

 _Nami...Robin...Usopp...Chopper...Brook...Franky...Sanji…_

 _Zoro…_

"See? Didn't think of that, did you?" Rayleigh acknowledged my hesitation. "When tragedy happens, it's easy to get stuck in the present, but you can't forget the future."

Rayleigh's words began to sink into my mind, and a faint smile spread on my red dusted cheeks. I still had my friends, my _family._ Ace couldn't be replaced, not as long as I live, but I still had my family.

"You're right! I need to get back to the Archipelago! My crew is probably there!" I stood up to leave, but a strong hand forced me to stay.

"Where do you think you're going? You think you can just go back to the place you got your ass kicked and get by in the New World perfectly fine?" I stopped to consider his words and sighed in defeat. We all had to get much stronger than we were, or we would never even have a chance. I turned to listen to him, and we formed a plan.

The crew all agreed before we got to the island to meet back on the ship in three days. Rayleigh decided that two years of rigorous training should work fine.

The presses were still shooting at the war site and death place of Ace, Whitebeard, and other fighting pirates. Rayleigh said I should take advantage of their lingering to send a secret message out. I had a note written on my arm for the crew to see without others catching on.

I stood at the massive wound in the earth and threw in a bouquet of flowers. I took off my hat and closed my eyes to give my respects, and I could hear panicked footsteps rushing to span dozens of pictures. As I stood there, my mind drifted to the message on my arm.

3D2Y. An "X" over "3D" and "2Y" left alone.

Don't meet up in three days, but instead two years.

 _Two years…_

When I returned to the island, where Rayleigh was planning my training session and Hancock prepared a feast for me to devour, and I considered the time gap alone. People can change in two years, and I knew everyone would really change with their strength. I thought more about how Zoro would change. I nibbled on some meat and fruit, mentally picturing what Zoro would look like after a two year work out. He puts a lot of effort into perfecting his strength, so he was sure to get larger muscles and…

"Luffy! Stop daydreaming and get over here so I can tell you the training plan!"

I jumped in surprise, dropping my food and worrying my not-wife. Hancock tried giving some romantic goodbye, but it gave me a reason to get away as soon as possible.

 _Ace is gone, sure,_ I thought as I ran to the mystery behind the trees, _but I still have my friends. They are my family, and I need to stick with them. I still have Zoro._

 _I still have hope._

 **That felt like a filler chapter to me, but I didn't want to go to what happened after the timeskip without saying what happened in between. Yeah, we all know, but it would make no sense from a writer's perspective to skip that much time without a good transition. Like at all. Lol. Welp, two more to go! Almost donion rings!**


	7. The Confession

**SO APPARENTLY I NEVER POSTED CHAPTER 5 OR 6? EVEN THOUGH THEY'VE BEEN DONE FOR LIKE EVER? I don't know what happened, but that's why they're all going up on the same day. I just finished this chapter today, so the Author's Note below is my actual screaming and happiness. Welp. Off we go.**

 **GUYS.** _ **GUYS.**_ **I DID IT. I FINALLY DID IT. FOR ANYONE WHO KEPT HOPES HIGH AND WAITED EVER SO PATIENTLY, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. I WOULD MARRY YOU ALL BUT I AM TOO YOUNG AND DON'T KNOW Y'ALL WELL ENOUGH. ALSO POLYGAMY ISN'T HOW I ROLL.**

 **AFTER FOREVER HERE YOU GO**

Chapter 7: Confession

I wasn't in the best mood, and I was also confused. Bad times all around.

I found Zoro and Sanji, but they were incredibly disappointing. I was happy to see them again, but it was hard to ignore. Especially Zoro. Cool attitude? Gone. Understanding for me that no one else seemed to have? Nope, we're more like strangers. Sinfully attractive face? Well, his double chin kind of looks like a smile. Muscles? Fat. Lots of fat.

I hid my sulking behind an improvised smile. Maybe he was still strong, I hoped. Maybe he really did train instead of lounging around and making our time apart pointless.

As I was lost in my thoughts, a laser came at me from behind. I avoided the familiar attack, launching into a jump and landing swiftly on a nearby wall. Hancock's disguise fell off, and I frowned. She worked hard to make me undetected, and these guys decided to shoot at me all willy-nilly.

"It's Straw Hat!"

Great. Actually great.

Kuma was incredibly easy after my two years or training. One punch took him down, and the unsuspecting crowd went wild. I tried to make a break for it-I caused enough trouble, the opposite of what Hancock said-when I heard a voice that could heal any disease.

"Hey, Luffy!"

My heart decided to practice gymnastics after a two year hiatus as I watched Zoro running towards me. Sanji, too. He's cool.

The Navy lady sent another Kuma-Pacifista, bear-bot, whatever-to attack us, but Zoro and Sanji took him down with ease. I admired Zoro's movements as he swiftly spun through the air, slicing his target up into death pieces. The moment he landed, sheathing his swords, I rushed to him giddily. He pointed to me suddenly, looking at me with the eyes I missed so much.

"Hey, Luffy, you're the ninth."

I had no idea what that meant, but he's hot, so who cares?

Feeling guilty for directing my attention to Zoro only, I turned to speak to Sanji. Before I could say anything, he looked at me with his one eye and hinted discretely towards Zoro. My breath hitched in my throat, and Sanji nodded knowingly before taking off.

"Come on! We gotta meet with the others!" He called back, already several meters ahead of us. "Luffy, keep an eye on moss head. He'll get lost otherwise."

Zoro cursed in his direction, and I looked at his free hand. My cheeks burned red when I suddenly remembered how hopelessly in love I was with someone I can't avoid. Great. Again, great.

We made it to the ship somehow (I couldn't bring myself to hold Zoro's hand, but I kept a very attracted eye on him) where everyone was waiting. After a very sweet reunion, we set sail for fishman island.

"Zoro," Nami directed, already starting to take charge. "Go up to the watchtower, tell us if you see anything suspicious."

Zoro shrugged and made his way up. I watched until he closed the door behind him, and the rest of the crew was facing me expectantly.

"...Why are you all looking at me like that? I haven't done anything yet!"

"No need to get so defensive, we know you've been too distracted to cause trouble," Nami put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Huh? Distracted? What's going on?"

"You need to tell him, Luffy."

I inhaled a sharp breath and clenched my fists. Everyone looked at me with soft eyes, sending embarrassment through my veins. Once everyone knew my deepest secret, it made me feel vulnerable and stupid. Robin walked closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about. Regardless of the results, he won't think any less of you or treat you any different."

"She's right," Nami adds. "Sanji practically confesses to us seventy times a day, and we still talk to him."

"You don't have a choice," Brook laughs. Sanji threatens to kick him into the ocean.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Robin says encouragingly, putting her arm around my shoulder. I kept my eyes glued to the deck.

"You're one sorry King of Pirates if you can't do something as simple as say how you feel," Sanji said plainly. Everyone looked at him with offended eyes, including my own. Others tried to defend me, but I could only stare at him.

"Look, he's not going to do it if we just butter him up," he silenced the uproar. "This is just another challenge he has to face. He's just gotta do it."

Nami tried to defend me more, but I silently brushed her hand off of my shoulder. Everyone was quiet, and I could feel their eyes on me as mine burned holes into the planks beneath my feet. I remembered from when Sabo, Ace, and I were kids. Sabo had a crush on a girl in town, and Ace kept teasing him for it. Back then, I didn't understand why it was a big deal. He told her one day, and I watched her kindly reject him. While I pitied him at the time, I remembered how he was completely over it the very next day. As I stood on the deck, all eyes on me, I honored how brave he was and how he was okay after the painful rejection. After some time, I look up with new determination.

"I'll do it."

Without waiting for confirmation or assurance, I walked to the watchtower. Once I was behind the door, down the stairs, and staring up the long ladder, my heart started violently smashing against my ribcage. I hesitantly pulled myself up the ladder, thinking of anything besides the task ahead.

This isn't anything like fighting. Fighting is almost entirely physical with my mind following slowly. Normally, I had no trouble telling people how I felt. It came instinctively to just say what came to mind.

What was it about Zoro that made it so hard?

Yes, he has a very attractive face and body and everything. But he's calm and collected. He's the only one who stopped questioning me. During idle time, we always ended up together and could talk about anything. Usopp and I had great conversations, but…

Why was Zoro so different?

Before I knew it, I reached the top. I took a deep breath and hauled myself through the opening. Zoro looked up from polishing his many weights and smiled. The very image was enough to send hundreds of excuses for escape through my mind. Once he took a step towards me, I realized I couldn't move. I had no choice.

"'Sup, Luffy?"

"H-Hey, Zoro…" I swallowed harshly and reluctantly pulled at my fingers.

"What's up? You look like you want to tell me something." He looked at me with concerned eyes, and I could have melted instantly.

"I, uh…" My voice cracked, causing my face to flush and confidence to shatter. "Where did you go during the timeskip?"

"Oh, you'll never guess…" Zoro laughed, walking over to put his weight back and leaving me to curse myself for chickening out last minute. "I woke up in this dark, desolate area surrounded by gravestones. Then, this annoying chick-"

"Actually," I nearly yelled as an interruption. Zoro turned sharply on his heels to look at me. I tried to ignore his presence getting closer in order to continue. "I wanted to tell you something…"

"...Yeah?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but an invisible log in my throat stopped me instantly. I forgot how to breathe until I started choking violently, and Zoro got unbelievably close in concern. Scenes of worst-case scenarios flashed through my mind, and I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. Scenes of him laughing at me. Scenes of him spitting on me and calling me disgusting. Scenes of him refusing to be my friend. Scenes of him leaving the crew and becoming a pirate hunter again.

Once scene of him accepting me and letting things stay as they are.

My breathing became normal and the phantom tears left as I focused on the happiest daydream I've had in years. After convincing Zoro I was better, I continued.

"Well...I, uh...You see, I...The thing is…" My eyes were glued to our toes, idly comparing our shoes. He tried to meet my gaze, but I pulled my hat over my eyes. My grip shook around my hat, and I chanted to myself internally.

 _Tell him you like him. Tell him you like him. Tell him you like him. Tell him you like him. Tell him…_

"I love you!"

Well, that didn't go as planned.

I panicked. I came on WAY too strong and probably scared him for life. Tears came back, this time trailing down my cheeks. My shoulders shook visibly as the silence dragged on. I braced for impact and was surprised to feel his strong arms pull me into a hug. He took my hat off put it back on my shoulders, and our eyes met.

"It's about time."

Before I could say anything, I felt his lips on mine. Electricity shot through my body, and my eyes were wider than possible. To my dismay, he pulled away far too soon.

"Is this the ending you wanted?" Zoro asked, eyes soft and kind smile. He took one of my hands in his and ran his thumb across my palm. "'Cause I'm pretty satisfied."

I didn't answer with words; I didn't have any to offer. I answered by jumping up and throwing my arms around his neck, crashing our lips together. All insecurities and fear or rejection washed away, replaced with pure happiness and bubbling laughter. My mind was in another world filled with flowers and Zoro and meat-making me realize my grumbling stomach-and sunshine and everything wonderful.

I came back to reality, eyes-to-eye with Zoro's rare look of admiration only for me. He held me up by my waist, letting my feet dangle languidly, and my forearms propped me up on his shoulders. Because the option was there, I ran my thumbs over his jawline and sideburns. They are soft, I thought to myself.

"You knew I liked you?" I asked. After our romantic silence, we settled ourselves on the bench. I sat in Zoro's lap, my back to his chest and his arms around my waist. As we talked, he played with the fabric of my vest absentmindedly. I said it was cute, but he didn't like that.

"I'm not stupid, Lu'," he sighed. "If someone normally loud and confident suddenly becomes shy and distant, wouldn't you think something's wrong?"

"Maybe I was just hungry."

"You're always hungry. You don't blush like a tomato, run away in a fit of shyness, or get a nosebleed upon seeing a guy shirtless when you're hungry."

I looked out the window and pouted. "Everyone knew my secret. That sucks…"

"Some secret."

I playfully elbowed his stomach-satisfied to find even more defined abs in place-and laughed as he tried to hug me to death.

"So what now?" We settled back in, but I twisted our fingers together. I wasn't jealous of my inanimate vest; I just wanted him to play with my hands instead. "Everyone down there made me come up here to tell you, but I don't wanna make a big deal out of it."

"First and foremost, let's make it official: I like you, you like me, we're dating. Done," He stated matter-of-factly. I snuggled my back into Zoro's chest, looking down in hopes that he wouldn't be able to see my blushing face.

"Secondly, we don't have to mention it. We go down there, holding hands or some other romantic shit, they'll know without us saying anything."

I nodded, quietly watching his calloused hands rub loving circles on my palms. A complication popped into my mind, and I rolled on my stomach to face my new boyfriend. I'll never get used to that, I concluded.

"Wait, if I'm gonna be King of the Pirates, what does that make you?"

Zoro blinked with his remaining eye (would that make it a wink?) and moved one hand from my back to mess my hair. "I'd still be your first mate. That's all I need to be as long as we're together."

"That's sappy," I said. Zoro took my hat and shoved it in my face.

"But that sounds like friends with benefits, and I don't want that!" I frowned defiantly before nuzzling my cheek into his chest. "Would that make you Queen of the Pirates?"

"I'm not a girl, Luffy."

"Then what would you be?"

Zoro urged me up, and I obediently put my arms on his chest to look in his eyes. He smiled, successfully melting my heart, and kissed my forehead. "I'm yours, Luffy."

I felt my face grow up and my face turn an embarrassing shade of red. I rammed my face into his chest to hide my furious blush. "D-Don't say things like that! It's so weird…"

I tried to ignore Zoro's laughter and the warm feeling in my stomach when he kissed my head. Happiness erased any emotion that wrecked me over the two years from my body, and I held the source tightly. Weariness I hadn't noticed helped me sleep as Zoro mumbled sweetly in my hair, the last thing I heard spread a smile on my face:

"I love you."


End file.
